User blog:John Pan/Wolves
Wolves If you can see us, we are dangerous indeed. But that is nothing to the peril that you face is you cannot see us, and all you can hear is our laughter. -White Scars, Warhammer 40,000 The deadly, silent 21st century ninjas. Squad Composition *Squad Leader *EW Specialist *Demolitions Specialist Sensory Well-sharpened eyes and ears, assisted by electronics. Their helmets have a HMD that provides them with battle data, and a small tactical map displaying friendlies and known hostiles. Nightvision visors are standard. A North Star “北斗星” friendly-tracker is standard. Upgrades Helmet-mounted IR camera When it's pitch-black, even the extremely sensitive eyes of Wolves don't work. Therefore, a super-compact helmet-mounted infrared camera with a direct feed onto the HMD can provide Wolves with the eyesight they need to track, identify, and engage their targets. Armament Type 202 (2) The Type 202 is the successor to the Type 201, firing the same 5.2mm x 20mm AP rounds. Howa built it in a bullpup configuration, but instead of a stick magazine, it has a large drum magazine that contains 100 rounds. Wolves' Type 202s are commonly found with 1.5x magnification optics. Type 301 (1) The Type 301 is commonly referred to as the Bullpup USAS-12. Daewoo thoroughly redesigned the 18.5mm x 76mm fully automatic shotgun, turning it into a compact bullpup weapon. This greatly reduces the weapon's bulkiness, making it easy to maneuver. The weapon is made of lightweight plastics and metals, carries a red dot reflex sight, and is loaded with an 8-round box magazine. Upgrades Acidic Expander Slug Then we have the expanding slugs, like the Hexolit 32S. I assume these are being marketed to the home defense crowd, but if you used this, it would thunder through your target and kill your dog in the next room. -''Future War Stories'' To maximize anti-personnel firepower, the Type 301 can fire 18.5mm slugs. But not just any random lumps of metal—expander slugs. Expander slugs have pop-out blades to maximize lethality. The IPC goes on step further: the blades get coated in HCL and SO4. Upon contact with the target's body, the HCL and SO4 dissolves into the victim's bodily fluid (water), allowing the HCL and SO4 to seep into the target's body. It's never a good day when an 18.5mm slug has punched through your stomach and you have acid in your veins. Plus, the slug gives it all the power it needs to punch through the toughest body armor. Type 702 The disposable infantry anti-tank weapon of the IPC, the Type 702 retains the same 60mm tube (albeit much thinner and lighter, not designed to survive the launch of a second rocket) and the same 130mm supra-caliber tandem-HEAT warhead. Able to penetrate 750mm of RHA after ERA, it is a potent weapon against armor in a pinch. Each operative carries two folding-tube Type 702s. HESH 130mm While HEAT is quite potent against vehicles, bunkers and other concrete structures take much more damage from HESH projectiles. Provides the Type 702 RPGs loaded with HESH warheads, making them incredible at demolishing bunkers or blasting makeshift doors in concrete buildings. HEPF 130mm Against clumps of infantry, nothing is better than artillery. With Type 702 RPGs loaded with High-Explosive Proximity Fragmentation warheads, Wolves can serve as direct-fire pocket artillery. Deadly against any soft target in the open. Protection Wolves get the Iron Skin II ballistic suit, the next generation of personal armor protection. The suit is a weave of Boron-reinforced Kevlar, non-Newtonian fluid “bubbles,” and ceramic plating. The armor is 30% lighter than its predecessor, yet provides the same level of armor protection. Their helmets are not only equipped with high-tech toys, but also get the same level of protection. The visor is hardened against 7.62mm rounds as well. Wolves also have NBC protection. In addition, they have high-tech active heating/cooling suits, allowing them to stay in frigid or hot environments for extended periods of time. Wolves are the masters of camouflage. Upgrades Thermal Shielding To make them disappear on thermal cameras, Wolves can obtain thermal shielding layers in their environment suit. While it makes the suit much hotter, it makes their IR signature almost disappear. Personal EW Platform Guided weapons suck, and they're commonplace in the modern-day battlefield. To remedy the widespread usage of E/O guided weaponry, Wolves can obtain vest-conforming radar jammers, compacted a helmet-mounted hemispherical infrared threat detection suite, and wrist-mounted IR/ Laser dazzlers. Helps stop guided weaponry from finding their mark. Metamaterial Cloak The famed “cloak of invisibility,” Wolves can get an ultra-expensive negative-index metamaterial cloak, 180cm by 180cm. Due to the properties of the metamaterial, it produces a negative return signal when struck by visible light. This allows Wolves to blend into any background—but only if they are stationary; metamaterial cloaks can't (yet) keep up with moving objects. Mobility Wolves glide on their feet—you can't hear them march, or jump, or stop, for that matter. They are fully capable of finishing 42-kilometer marathons with all of their gear (over 10kg of kit) on, and finish the last two kilometers sprinting. Wolves are also very potent at overcoming obstacles and climbing onto excellent ambush points, Parkur-style. In terms of insertion, Wolves are fully paradrop-capable, while sneaking around disguised as civilians or crawling onto a beach from a mini-sub are also in the bag. Upgrades HLE-1 The Japanese Human Lightweight Exoskeleton is the successor to the HAL series. Now using negative feedback as its control interface, the suit is made of lightweight aluminum-titanium alloy, powered by a high-density lithium polymer battery, and uses electric servomotors to move its joints. The suit has fully powered and articulated fingers, boosting Wolves' ability to climb. The battery pack provides the exoskeleton with 6 hours of power, while being just powerful enough to cut down at least half of the user's walking/climbing/jumping/punching load, greatly increasing endurance. Enhanced Climbing Kit To enhance their ability to climb walls and get to places where they are least expected (and stay there), Wolves can get prototype-stage “Gecko” gloves, shoetips, and kneepads. Thanks to pads containing over a million adhesive nanofibers on each glove and kneepad, they can selectively stick onto almost any surface. Greatly increases the time they can stay suspended on ceilings waiting for infantry to come in. Category:Blog posts